


No Explanation Needed

by Batfink



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, Sexual Content, Swearing, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7637629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony glanced at the TV.  “Gay porn?”</p><p>“You got a problem with that?”  Bucky asked.</p><p>“Yes.”  Tony nodded.  “You should have told me.  I can recommend some far better stuff than this.”  He gestured at the TV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Explanation Needed

Tony crossed the communal floor of his tower and approached the living room area. The only light coming from the large TV hanging on the wall.

He recognised the dark hair that informed him it was Bucky's head that was sticking up over the back of the sofa. As he got closer he suddenly realised what it was that Bucky was watching. His eyebrows shot up and he quicken his pace until he was standing beside the sofa.

Looking down, he saw Bucky sitting with his legs spread, jeans around his ankles, right hand around his cock. “Don't you have a TV in your own room?” He asked.

Bucky looked up at him. “Steve's down there. If I shut myself in my room, he'd wonder what I was up to. I didn't want to explain this to him.”

“You weren't worried about having to explain it to anyone else up here?” Tony asked.

“There's no one else here. They're all out. You've been in your lab for three days. I thought I was safe.” Bucky shrugged, fingers still dancing lightly along his length.

Tony glanced at the TV. “Gay porn?”

“You got a problem with that?” Bucky asked.

“Yes.” Tony nodded. “You should have told me. I can recommend some far better stuff than this.” He gestured at the TV.

Bucky tilted his head and eyed Tony. “Is that right?”

Tony grinned. “Yup.” He reached down and grabbed the remote. Clicking off the film Bucky had been watching. “Jarvis, play my favourite would you?”

The AI didn't respond but a new film started playing on the TV. Tony moved around the sofa and flopped down next to Bucky. Unfastening his jeans and pushing them down as he did so. Bucky raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

 

Bucky had to admit Tony's choice of film was far better than his own had been, but he had stopped watching it about ten minutes ago and was instead now casually watching Tony out of the corner of his eye.

Tony had his own right hand wrapped around his cock and was stroking it slowly, almost distractedly. The tip of his tongue poking out between his lips. As if finally sensing Bucky staring at him, Tony slowly turned his head to look at him.

Bucky had his bottom lip between his teeth, his thighs splayed. His cock held loosely in his hand. “Not enjoying it?” He enquired and Bucky turned his head to look at him properly.

“Kinda distracted by something more interesting.” He admitted a lazy grin crooking up one side of his mouth.

Tony smiled back at him and leaned over, Bucky shifting to close the distance until they were kissing.

Bucky slid his metal arm around Tony and pulled, dragging Tony into his lap. Tony's movement was restricted by his jeans around his ankles and he quickly reached down to pull them off positioning himself properly across Bucky's lap.

Bucky was towards the middle of the sofa so there was room down either side of him for Tony's knees.

Bucky pulled Tony back down into another kiss, his hand sliding up under Tony's t-shirt before dragging it up over his head. He then pressed his mouth over one of Tony's nipples, smiled at the gasp from Tony as he sucked at it.

His right hand slid down across Tony's ass, ventured further until it was pressing against Tony's hole where he encountered warm slickness. He lifted his head from Tony's chest to look up at him and Tony shrugged, not meeting his eyes. “I may have been watching this video earlier.”

“Fuck!” Bucky gasped.

“Yes, please.” Tony grinned down at him and Bucky immediately shifted, lifting Tony and re-positioning him over the head of his cock. Bucky wrapped his left hand around the base of his cock and looked Tony in the eyes as he slowly guided himself into Tony's tight ass.

They moaned together as Bucky bottomed out, removing his hand and positioning it and his right hand cupping Tony's ass cheeks. Bucky waited, giving Tony time to adjust and then when he felt Tony relax he leaned up and kissed him pushing up slightly as he did so.

Tony gasped and then he started to move, rocking his hips as Bucky pushed up into him in a steady rhythm, letting Tony set the pace.

Tony raised his hands to Bucky's shoulders and leaned back, pushing Bucky deeper and rocking against him harder, his cock bouncing between them. Bucky pulled his lips from Tony's nipple and glanced down, removing his left hand from Tony's ass and wrapping it gently around Tony's cock.

Tony hissed in a breath and looked down at the metal fingers gripping him so gently. “You want me to switch hands?” Bucky asked breathless and Tony ground down on him.

“No.” Tony panted. “Don't you dare.” He smashed his lips back against Bucky's and Bucky stifled a laugh, started to stroke his fingers up and down Tony's length.

Tony increased his pace, bouncing on Bucky's lap and Bucky continued to thrust up into him. “Harder.” Tony panted and Bucky tightened his fingers on Tony's cock. Increasing both the pressure and the speed.

Tony's back arched, the sweat on his skin shining in the light from the forgotten TV screen. Tony's thigh muscles began to tremble and his whole body tensed. “Bucky.” He gasped. “Buck, I'm gonna...” He trailed off with a gasp as he came, whole body trembling as he spilled himself over Bucky's metal fingers.

Bucky stilled his hand but continued to thrust into Tony with more urgency. Chasing down his own orgasm which he could feel, trembling on the edge. He caught up to it a moment later and thrust it over the edge, shaking himself apart as he spilled into Tony. He moved his right hand up to the back of Tony's head and dragged him down into a kiss before shifting to lift Tony, sliding his cock free before lowering Tony back down to drape panting across his chest.

“Damn, Tony.” He breathed, mouth nuzzled to Tony's neck and Tony chuckled.

Just then, they heard heavy footsteps approaching but before either of them had time to react, they heard Steve's voice. “Seriously guys, that's what bedrooms are for.” He huffed and Tony glanced up to see him turn and walk away shaking his head.

Tony glanced down to see Bucky looking horrified and he started to laugh. Bucky glared at him for a second but then he started to laugh too. “You wanna move this to a bedroom?” He asked Tony.

Tony smiled and wriggled on his lap. “Mine has the biggest shower.”

Bucky lifted Tony off of him and got to his feet, pulling up his jeans as he went. “Come on then.” He grinned holding out his hand and Tony took it. Allowed himself to be pulled over to the elevators and up to his suite.


End file.
